1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a TV remote control unit having a body fat measurement function which measures percent body fat of a person to be subjected to measurement (hereinafter simply called a “user”) through use of a TV remote control by way of which an operation is performed for selecting a TV broadcast channel or a recording channel oil a video recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally-known body fat measurement device requires a user to enter body data, such as the user's weight, height, gender, and age; measures bio-impedance by causing a feeble current to flow through the user's body according to a four-electrode method employing two sets of paired electrodes; and computes the user's body fat (e.g., percentage body fat or the amount of body fat) on the basis of the thus-measured bio-impedance and the body data.
Known body fat measurement devices of this type include a device which performs measurement when the user grips one of each pair of electrodes with his/her left hand and the other of each pair of electrodes with the right hand, and a device which performs measurement when the user places his/her left foot on one of each pair of electrodes and the right foot on the other of each pair of electrodes. Many body fat measurement devices of these types are commercialized as products specifically designed for measuring body fat.
In order to manage health care through cooking through use of a TV remote control unit, a known TV set is described in, e.g., JP-A-7-59,022. The name of a dish and the names of materials for the dish are specified by operation of the TV remote control unit. A microcomputer provided in the TV set computes a calorific value of the dish specified by the TV remote control unit or calorific values of the ingredients specified by the same. The thus-computed calorific value(s) is displayed on the screen of the TV set.
A weight scale having the function of measuring percent body fat as well as the function of measuring a weight has also been known as described in, e.g., JP-A-9-119859. The weight scale measures the user's weight through use of a heated toilet seat. Electrode sections are provided at a plurality of locations for detecting electrical resistance of the user and converting the thus-detected resistance into an electric signal. On the basis of the electric signals output from the electrode sections, an internal resistance value is determined. Percent body fat is computed from the internal resistance value and the weight, and the thus-computed percent body fat is displayed on display means.
Body fat measurement devices as described in, e.g., JP-A-11-285477 and;JP-A-2000-333927, have been known as body fat measurement devices to be used solely for measuring body fat (i.e., percent body fat).
The body fat meter described in the former patent publication comprises impedance measurement means for measuring bio-impedance on the basis of variations in the value of an electric current flowing through electrodes for measuring impedance; computation processing means for computing body data, such as percent body fat and the amount of fat, from the measured bio-impedance and personal data, such as a weight and a height; and data communication means for establishing data communication with external devices, such as a weight scale, a height scale, or a data processor. Particularly, electrodes for bio-impedance measurement are given the function of a data communication connection terminal. Use of a mode changeover switch enables switching between an impedance measurement mode and a data communication mode, thereby obviating connection terminals specifically designed for only data communication.
The percent body fat meter described in the latter patent publication performs the following operations. Namely, a first left backside electrode and a second left backside electrode are brought into contact with the left-side part of the user's backside. Similarly, a first right backside electrode and a second right backside electrode are brought into contact with the right-side part of the backside. A first hand electrode and a second hand electrode are brought into contact with either the right hand or the left hand of the user. Among a total of six electrodes; that is, three pairs of electrodes, each pair consisting of two electrodes brought into contact with the same area of the body, an RF signal is applied to the first electrodes of arbitrary two pairs, and bio-resistance potential is detected from the second electrodes of the same pairs, thereby measuring bio-impedance. Percent body fat, including percent body fat of a body section of the body, can be computed.
A massage chair equipped with a body fat meter has also been known, as described in, e.g., JP-2000-342644. The massage chair comprises body impedance measurement means for measuring body impedance byway of electrodes to be brought into conductive contact with the human body; personal data input means for inputting personal data such as the user's gender, age, height, and weight (body data); and percent body fat computation means for computing percent body fat on the basis of the body impedance and the personal data. The user can measure body fat while seated on the massage chair.
A portable cellular phone and a PHS (personal handy-phone system), which are,equipped with features of an exercise meter and those of a body fat meter, have hitherto been known; for example, a portable cellular phone/PHS (personal handy-phone system) with an exercise meter as described in, e.g., JP-A-2001-346784. The portable cellular phone/PHS having an exercise meter comprises body impedance measurement means for measuring body impedance via electrodes, and percent body fat computation means for computing percent body fat on the basis of the thus-measured body impedance. The thus-computed percent body fat is displayed on the display section of the portable cellular phone.
A remote control unit described in, e.g., JP-UM-A-61-166676, is known as easing stress by use of a TV remote control unit. The remote control unit measures a resistance value obtained by bringing electrodes into contact with the human body, and/or a skin temperature obtained by bringing a temperature sensor into contact with, the human body. Measurement results are displayed on the screen of a TV set or the like. Therefore, the user measures, e.g., a skin temperature through use of the remote control unit and is subjected to suggestion, for example, “your feet and hands are becoming warmer,” so as to ease stress while viewing the skin temperature displayed on the, TV screen. Thus, the user can exercise easing of stress by mastering how to increase the skin temperature.
Many related-art body fat measuring devices are commercialized as single commodity products specifically designed for measuring body fat. Electric appliances—which are equipped with the function of measuring body fat and are available within arm's reach in a room at all times—are few in number. In the meantime, there are hybrid products, such as a weight scale and a bath, which are provided with a body fat measurement function. However, these hybrid products are not available at all times within arm's reach in a room. Therefore, these products are unsuitable for measuring body fat when the user feels like measuring body fat. For these reasons, in order to measure body fat whenever the user desires, the user must purchase a body fat measurement device which is available as a single product, thus posing economical burden to the user.
A conceivable measure is to impart a body fat measurement function to a TV remote control unit frequently used in a home. However, according to the above-described related-art techniques, body fat is not measured through use of a TV remote control unit.
The TV set described in JP-A-7-59022 computes a calorific value of the dish specified by the remote control unit or calorific values of ingredients for the dish specified by the same. The TV set does not measure body fat and hence cannot solve the problem.
The weight scale described in JP-A-9-119859 is a hybrid commodity product which measures body fat through use of the heated toilet seat. The weight scale does not measure body fat through use of a TV remote control unit and hence cannot solve the problem.
The body fat meter described in JP-A-11-285477 is a single commodity product aimed at obviating the connection terminal specifically designed for data communication, by providing the bio-impedance measurement electrode to be used for measuring body fat with the function of the data communication connection terminal, and enabling switching between the impedance measurement mode and the data communication mode through use of the mode changeover switch. The body fat meter does not measure body fat through use of a TV remote control unit and hence cannot solve the problem.
The percent body fat meter described in JP-A-2000-333927 is a single commodity product which performs the operations of: bringing the first left backside electrode and the second left backside electrode into contact with the left-side part of the user's backside; bringing the first right backside electrode and the second right backside electrode into contact with the right-side part of the backside; bringing the first hand electrode and the second hand electrode into contact with either the right hand or the left hand of the user; applying an RF signal to the first electrodes of two arbitrary pairs selected from among a total of six electrodes; that is, three pairs of electrodes, each pair consisting of two electrodes to be brought into contact with the same area of the body; detecting bio-resistance potential from the second electrodes of the same pairs, thereby measuring bio-impedance; and computing percent body fat, including percent body fat of the body section of the body. The percent body fat meter does not measure body fat through use of a TV remote control unit and hence cannot solve the problem.
The massage chair described in JP-A-2000-342644 is a hybrid commodity product which comprises the body impedance measurement means for measuring body impedance by way of electrodes to be brought into conductive contact with the human body; the personal data input means for inputting personal data such as the user's gender, age, height, and weight (body data), and the percent body fat computation means for computing percent body fat on the basis of the body impedance and the personal data; and which enables the user to measure body fat while seated on the massage chair. The massage chair does not measure body fat through use of a TV remote control unit and hence cannot solve the problem.
The portable cellular phone/PHS equipped with an exercise meter described in, e.g., JP-2001-346784 is a hybrid commodity product which is formed on the basis of a portable cellular phone; which comprises the body impedance measurement means for measuring body impedance via electrodes, and the percent body fat computation means for computing percent body fat on the basis of the thus-measured body impedance; and which displays the thus-computed percent body fat on the display section of the portable cellular phone. The portable cellular phone/PHS does not measure body fat through use of a TV remote control unit and cannot solve the problem.
The remote control unit described in JP-UM-A-61-166676 is intended for easing stress by mastering how to increase a skin temperature through measurement of a resistance value obtained by bringing electrodes into contact with the human body and/or a skin temperature obtained by bringing a temperature sensor into contact with the human body, and by being subjected to suggestion, e.g., “your legs and hands are becoming warmer,” so as to ease stress while viewing the skin temperature displayed on the TV screen.